Come Back to Me
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: 14 years after resigning as her ex-husband's chief of staff, Olivia and Fitz are in the middle of a love and hate tug of war.
1. Chapter 1

_The assignment is due Monday. There is a batch of fresh cookies in the cookie jar. Have a great weekend:)_

"Hey, I thought you stood me up. Are we having nachos or popcorn?"

Violet frowned. This was her second time disappointing her stepdad Jake this week. He was trying really hard to be dad of the year. Unfortunately, she would be grounded the whole weekend if she wasn't at her real dad's house by 4pm sharp.

"Sorry Jake. You know how strict my dad is about being late. I'll be home Sunday night."

Violet deleted the text message and tucked her phone in her pocket. Her mother would turn into the green eyed monster if she saw the text message. For all the reasons her parents hated each other, they were so much alike. They treated her like she was a piece of property. She wasn't allowed to be happy with anyone else.

"Do you need a ride over there?"

"No, my dad will flip out if he sees your car."

"How was school?"

"Great, Mellie has cookies waiting for me. She's going to be out of town this weekend."

"I guess that's one of the perks of your teacher being your stepmom."

"It is. I'll see you later Jake."

Violet hoisted her backpack on her shoulders and turned when she heard a car in the driveway.

"Mom's home."

"Yeah. She has to run a few errands before dinner. Maybe she will give you a ride to your dad's house."

"I don't want to bother her."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Get in the car. I have to speak with your dad about your school work."

"Why?"

"You're failing math."

"I have a B average."

"That's not good enough. Mediocrity is not an option for you."

Olivia greeted her husband and gave her daughter a stern look.

"Get in the car now."

Violet was shaking like a leaf. She hated when either of her parents raised their voice. They were both intimidating. Olivia Pope was the former chief of staff, and Fitzgerald Grant was the 44th president of the United States. They had impossible standards.

Before she was born, her parents had a whirlwind short marriage. The marriage lasted a few months. They were the ultimate power couple. They hadn't had a conversation in months and Violet didn't want to see another fight. To her surprise, her mother seemed quite calm in the car. There was a slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. As if she was lost in a daydream. Her dad was waiting in the driveway with his hands in his pockets. Violet was expecting to be greeted with a frown. Instead, he was trying to hold back a smile.

Olivia opened her car door and slowly made her way to her ex-husband. He took a few steps closer to her and Violet nervously grabbed the door handle. She paused, and her mouth dropped, when her dad opened his arms. Her mom stepped into his welcoming embrace. His chin rested on her head for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Hi." He uttered in a near breathless sigh.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi."

Violet blinked and turned her attention elsewhere when her dad looked at the car. Olivia took a step back and pulled herself together. When she came back to the car, she wasn't smiling.

"Your dad doesn't have anything cooked for dinner. Go upstairs and start your homework. The food will be ready in a few hours."

"You're having dinner with us?"

"No, I'm cooking. Why are you still in the car?"

Violet scrambled out of her seatbelt and rushed past her dad.

"Are you looking forward to Sunday?"

Olivia laughed. "My dad hates my husband, and my mom thinks I'm too tough with my daughter. I'm trying to find a way out of our weekly dinner."

"Both of them are right. You should leave Jake, and you should be nicer to Violet."

Olivia scoffed. "Our daughter is constantly bragging about your perfect wife. You should understand why I'm annoyed with Violet."

"I use my superpower on you at least twice a day and you're jealous of my wife."

Olivia smirked. "I should really start cooking."

"We do need to talk about one more thing."

"What?"

"You're late."

"Excuse me?"

"You're one week late."

"I'm not pregnant."

Fitz reached in his pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Take this before you go home."


	2. Chapter 2

" _So how do you like your new office?"_

" _It's perfect."_

" _You don't look happy."_

" _This is a really big change."_

" _You wanted to be chief of staff."_

" _I know...so much has happened in the last year."_

" _You regret the abortion?"_

" _No, I could never have a baby with Edison."_

" _I almost lost you."_

" _Fitz, you know we can't be together. You're engaged to Mellie."_

" _I don't love her."_

" _She's good for you."_

" _I want you."_

" _You can't have me."_

Olivia replayed the conversation trying to figure out how they got to this point. Her hand firmly gripped the porcelain sink while she waited for the results of the pregnancy test. She couldn't run from him. Not now. He was standing a few feet away from her with his eyes set on the blue stick in her hand.

"I'm not going to jump out the window. You don't have to wait in here Fitz."

"It wouldn't be the first time you jumped out of a window."

"It was the only way I could get away from your agents."

"You left me on our wedding night."

"I needed some fresh air. Our marriage was front page news. Mellie turned the world against me. Now, she's turned my own daughter against me. I can't make jam or snickerdoodle cookies."

"You're not one of those women who wear headbands."

"What?"

"Mellie always has her pearls and cardigan. You're not like that. You're a tornado."

"You're not making sense."

"You're were the most powerful woman in the United States. You will always be better than Mellie."

"You should have married Mellie and let me do my job."

"No, I made the right choice. Mellie could never give me Violet. Our child is the perfect blend of us. If it wasn't for her wide blue eyes, she would be an exact copy of you."

Olivia looked down at the test, and she couldn't hold back her smile.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Okay, I will give you another week. If you haven't started by the end of next week, we're going to the obgyn."

"You're being unreasonable. You really think my husband is going to be okay with us going to appointments together. I'm not pregnant."

"We didn't know you were pregnant with Violet until your second trimester."

"I should go. Violet's plate is in the microwave."

"Stay with us."

"You know I can't. Jake has already called me twice. I'm running out of excuses. I have to go home Fitz."

"We're coming to your house tomorrow."

"What?"

"Jake wants to spend quality time with Violet. She can stay with him for a few hours."

"You expect my husband to be okay with us hanging out while he watches movies and eats popcorn with our daughter?"

"Yes, he should understand we need to discuss our parenting plan for the summer months."

Olivia washed her hands and followed her ex-husband to the kitchen. Violet was eating and texting.

"Mom, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, I'm on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow. You and Jake are going to hangout."

"We are? Isn't this dad's weekend?"

"Your dad and I will be busy tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss."

"Okay. Mellie has been texting you dad. She will probably be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"Something about a meeting being cancelled. She's trying to get another flight."

"Okay."

"Mom, would you be upset if I hang out with Mellie for a few hours after Jake? She wants to take me to the new art gallery?"

"No, I don't mind. You can spend the whole day with Jake and Mellie."

"Really! You won't be upset?"

"No, finish your dinner. I want your completed homework in my inbox before 11:00."

"Okay, I'm almost finished with all my assignments."

"I will call you tomorrow Fitz."

"Goodnight Olivia."

"You're okay with me hanging out with Jake?"

"I think you need a break from your parents. I'm sure you will have fun with Jake and Mellie tomorrow."

"Dad who's your favorite superhero?"

"I don't have a favorite."

"I heard you say something to mom about superpowers. I didn't know you read comic books."

Fitz laughed. "You need to stop listening to our conversations."

"Are you two going to get back together?"

"Do you want us together?"

"No, I want you to stay divorced."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Do you need anything Mrs. Grant?"_

" _Take the baby monitor."_

" _Do you have milk pumped for tonight?"_

" _Do I look like a cow?"_

" _No ma'am."_

 _The nanny turned the volume up on the monitor and sent a text message to the kitchen. It was cold outside, and the baby needed food._

Olivia placed her hands over her flat stomach and tried to hold back her tears. Her postpartum depression still haunted her. She could never forgive herself for being so distant the first few months after the delivery. When Mellie found out she was pregnant, she started a campaign to destroy her reputation. Olivia resigned a few months after accepting the chief of staff position. One year later, she was married to the president and trying to keep a smile for her baby. She couldn't deal with another pregnancy.

"Hey, are you okay in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm going to get more condoms. I know how much you hate the cleanup after sex."

"Yeah, I'll be ready when you get back."

Olivia wiped her tears and sniffled. She didn't want sex with Jake. He would start asking questions if she refused him another night.

Her phone chimed alerting her of an email. Jake was gone, so she didn't have to deal with him for a few minutes. It was Violet's homework. One minute after 11:00.

"Hello?"

"It's after 11:00."

"I know you don't accept excuses. Am I grounded?"

Olivia chuckled, "No baby. I'm not mad. How was your day?"

"Ummm. It was fine. Why are you calling me?"

"I miss you."

"Wow...Have you been drinking?"

"I'm not drunk. I want you here with me. Do you want to get a pizza?

"Are you serious?"

"Where's you dad?"

"He's sleeping."

"I'll be there in half an hour. You can order the pizza now."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Violet, I owe you so much, and I'm going to be better for you."

"Okay mom."

"Hey, did you know I had a box of condoms in my trunk?"

Olivia covered the phone too embarrassed to speak. Jake took the hint and covered his mouth.

"I didn't know you were on the phone."

Olivia disconnected the call. Staying on the phone would be awkward for both of them.

"Do we need to make this a quickie?"

"Yeah, I promised Violet pizza tonight."

"This late at night?"

"Jake, shut up and fuck me."

Jake didn't make anymore comments. Olivia closed her eyes, and gasped when he slipped inside. She rocked her hips needing him to get it over with.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I really need to get to Violet. I'll be back in a few hours."

"You're staying at your ex-husband's house?"

"Only for a few hours."

Jake came back from the bathroom with a warm towel. He sat beside Olivia and pulled her legs apart.

"You don't have to do that. I'm going to take a shower."

"I don't like you going to his house so late at night."

"Jake, if I bring Violet here, I will have to drive her back tonight. I really don't want to argue with Fitz about taking our daughter without his permission. It is his weekend."

"I'll come with you."

Olivia laughed. "No Fitz will throw both of us out. He doesn't like me bringing anyone to his home."

"He's okay with me hanging out with Violet, but I can't come to house?"

"I begged him until he agreed."

"Are you saying you asked for his permission?"

"Yes, it is his weekend."

"Okay. Come back before sunrise."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you for being understanding."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?"

"A pregnancy test?"

"What is it doing in the trash?"

"I dont…"

"It was in the guest bathroom."

"Oh…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry. I must have left it in there."

"You're having sex."

"Yeah my parents know I'm on birth control."

Violet tried to look Mellie in the eye and appear confident.

"Fine, we need to talk about sex. Can you get pregnant standing up?"

"No, the sperm will fall out."

Mellie shook her head and frowned. "Are you using condoms?"

"Yes."

"Latex condoms?"

Violet shrugged, "I guess."

"You're not being honest. Whose pregnancy test is this?"

"It's mine"

"Is Fitz having an affair?"

"I don't know."

"Was Olivia here yesterday?"

Violet grabbed her phone and ran downstairs when she heard Olivia in the foyer.

Mellie followed. Her husband's ex-wife was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I speak with you Olivia?"

"I'm in a hurry Mellie."

"This will only take a few seconds."

"Fine, Violet go wait in the car."

"Are you screwing my husband again?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Yes we are. I've been on this rollercoaster with you and Fitz for a long time. Can you be honest with me for once?"

"Goodbye Mellie."

"Dammit Olivia. You are insufferable. What do want from me? You steal my fiance and then you give him back. I marry him and now you want him again? You two were at each other's throats just months ago."

"You are a real piece of work Mellie. You ruined me."

"I've been taking care of your responsibility since I married Fitz. When was the last time you attended a parent teacher conference?"

"You ruined my career."

"That's your problem Olivia. You have this obsession with power. You don't have any balance. Am I supposed to take care of the next kid you pop out?"

Olivia smiled,"Do you really want to talk about fertility?"

"You bitch."

"You hate me because you can't have your own baby. It must hurt knowing you can never give Fitz a replica of you."

"Stray animals can reproduce. Without the fancy wardrobe, you're just a bitch in heat. Stay away from my husband Olivia."

"Mellie."

Olivia smiled when her ex-husband came to her rescue. Mellie would never speak to Fitz in such a disrespectful manner.

"I'm not discussing this with you Fitz. I'm talking to your whore right now."

"Olivia is my ex-wife and the mother of my child. You will not call her a whore."

"Jake is texting me. Goodbye Fitz. I'll bring Violet back in a few hours."

Olivia wasn't ready to discuss her complicated relationship, but she had to give Violet some answers.

"Mom...are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you and dad together?"

"No."

"Why didn't you go home last night?"

"What?"

"I went to the kitchen to get some water early this the morning. Your car was still outside."

"I was too tired to drive."

"I don't want you to get divorced. I like you with Jake and dad with Mellie."

"Why?"

"I like them. They're nice to me."

"Are you saying I'm not nice to you?"

"You're not like Mellie. She bakes cookies for me. Jake taught me how to play basketball. I love you and dad. They're just more fun to hangout with."

"I can be fun."

Violet smiled. "Can I still go to the art gallery with Mellie later today?"

Olivia's voice cracked. She nodded. Tears would fall if she uttered another sound.

"Thanks mom. I'll call you when I'm ready to go."

"One more thing. You and dad can keep my schedule the same for summer."

Olivia nodded and Violet said goodbye. After a few minutes of sitting in her driveway, Olivia drove away from her house.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Mellie's car in the driveway. They couldn't have sex in the middle of the day, so she would have to settle for a glass of wine.

"I thought you were staying with Jake."

Olivia kicked off her stilettos in the foyer and ignored his comment.

"I need wine."

"Are we going to talk about what happened a few minutes ago?"

"Mellie found the pregnancy test."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Fitz. We can't get married again."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still a newlywed. I cannot divorce my husband. Besides, you and I are only good together when we aren't a couple."

"We haven't argued since you're wedding anniversary."

"You embarrassed me in a crowded restaurant."

"We needed to talk."

"You dragged me to your car. It was in every tabloid for months."

"You should have came willingly."

"I was on a date with my husband."

Fitz turned around when he smelled his wife's perfume. She was back from the grocery store.

"Mellie's back. Do you still want that glass of wine?"

"No, I'm leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

"What was Olivia doing here?"

"She came over to discuss Violet."

"Do you know Violet is having sex? She's on birth control."

"No she's not. I still have to ask her if she flossed after she brushes her teeth. My daughter does not have a boyfriend."

"Well she's covering for you and Olivia. You had sex with her yesterday."

"We are having sex."

"You don't care about our marriage?"

"When have you ever cared? You've cheated at least once this year. Why do you think I don't ask you for sex?"

"I take care of everything here. I cook, clean and make sure your daughter is always happy while you are running around with Olivia."

"I will never stop loving Olivia. You shouldn't be jealous. If she knew about your ongoing affair with Jake, she would be devastated."

"Jake Ballard?"

"I'm not an idiot Mellie. I have pictures of you two together."

"That was before their marriage."

"Do you really expect me to believe you two aren't still having sex?"

"When you dragged Olivia out of a restaurant while she was having dinner with Jake, did you care about our marriage?"

"I needed to speak with her about Violet. Our daughter is more important than her anniversary dinner."

"You couldn't wait until she left the restaurant?"

"No, it couldn't wait."

"I'm sure you couldn't wait to get between her magical thighs."

"Don't you have to take Violet to an art gallery. I'm sure you are looking forward to some alone time with Jake."

"Fitz, I don't want to ruin Olivia's marriage. Jake and I have a long history together."

"I know you and Jake have been friends with benefits since the White House. You started seeing him when he was working at the Pentagon. You wanted to move to Vermont because the press was getting too hot in DC. You knew they would figure you out after you ruined Olivia's career. You became a teacher to make yourself look good."

"Olivia can't find out about me and Jake."

"Why did he marry her and not you?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Why Mellie?"

"I turned him down. I had my eyes on the gold. I wasn't accepting his proposal. I was engaged to the most powerful man in the world. He wanted me. He came up with a plan to get rid of Olivia. The chief of staff to the president was a pregnant homewrecker. You still married her. Jake promised to get her out the way. She divorced you because her ego was broken after resigning as your chief of staff. Jake made her happy. She accepted his proposal and now she has to stay with him. I will not let her destroy our marriage. She can't have my husband.

"So Jake is your trump card?"

"No silly. Violet is the trump card. Your daughter loves me and Jake. She will be very hurt if you and Olivia get back together."

"Now, I'll see you in a few hours."

Mellie left Fitz standing in the kitchen. If Olivia wasn't home, Jake could tag along to the art gallery. They hadn't been together in months and she missed his company.

"Mellie! I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go to the art gallery."

"Of course I still want to go."

She made eye contact with Jake, and he offered her a smile.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah come with us Jake!"

"Okay, let's get dinner before we go."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Can we all hang out next weekend too?"

Jake and Mellie smiled. "Yeah." They said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

" _So, you're leaving me for him? I helped you climbed the social ranks, and this is how you thank me?"_

 _27 year old Olivia continued packing her suitcases. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Edison. She was getting her own apartment, and she was the chief of staff to the youngest president in history. Fitzgerald Grant was a handsome 35 year old with big dreams. Edison was crazy to think she would continue the pregnancy. She wasn't giving up everything she worked so hard for._

Olivia took a sip of wine and flipped the page in Violet's baby book. She wondered how different her life would be if she had made a different choice. Would she be married to Edison? Jake rarely complained about her coparenting relationship with Fitz. He never asked for sex before marriage. He was always there when she needed him. It was almost like he could read her mind. There were many days and nights her phone rang when she was thinking about him. She finally accepted his proposal after one of her many fights with Fitz. Her ex-husband was always using Violet to get what he wanted. When Violet lost a tooth, Fitz came to her home in the middle of the night. He had to show her the tooth. Then he wouldn't leave until Olivia gave him a canister of salt. The store was closed, so she couldn't throw him out. Olivia was happy when he finally married his fiance. His stalking stopped until she married Jake. She didn't speak to him for months after he humiliated her at a restaurant. She finally gave in to him when she could no longer resist his superpower.

"You're drinking without me."

"I've been calling for hours. Where is Violet?"

Jake poured wine into a glass and took a seat next to his wife.

"She's with Mellie and Fitz. It is his weekend."

"Mellie came here?"

"Yeah, Violet wanted us all to hangout."

"So, you thought I would be okay with you spending the day with my ex-husband's wife?"

"We didn't want to disappointment Violet."

"I don't want Mellie in our home."

Jake chuckled, "You're at her house almost every weekend. You don't think she resents you spending so much time with her husband."

"I'm not there for Fitz. We discuss Violet."

"You sure about that?"

"What are you trying to say Jake?"

"I'm saying I don't like you being at your ex-husband's house all night."

"I need more wine."

"I want to take Violet to a basketball game next Saturday."

"That's fine."

"The game is in New York, so we will be gone the whole day."

"You want to take her to New York?"

"Yes, you know my parents are in New York. I'm sure they would love to finally spend time with Violet. You already have a guest speech planned at a college in DC. I figure Violet needs to have some fun instead of staying here watching TV all day."

"I don't know Jake. I have to ask Fitz."

"It's your weekend. Why do you have to ask him?"

"Do you know Mellie has a meeting in New York next Saturday?"

"No, I didn't know that. Maybe she can watch the basketball game with us."

"So now you want to spend the weekend with Violet and Mellie."

"Olivia, if she's already going to be in New York, I know Violet will want all of us to meet up before we leave for Vermont."

"I have to think about this. I'll give you an answer tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't how to tell her. Knowing Olivia, she might be upset with me."

"Why?"

"There are so many ways Jake can spin this. I don't have pictures of them having sex. He can say they were hanging out together."

"She deserves to know the truth about her marriage."

"I don't want to lose her again. She didn't speak to me for months after our last fight."

"You need to keep them away from Violet."

Fitz smirked and took another swig of his beer. Mellie and Violet were inside making jam. His best friend Marcus was helping him brainstorm ideas. He knew Mellie better than Fitz. They dated for a few years while Fitz was governor of California. She dumped him when she set her eyes on being the first lady of the United States. Mellie didn't get her wish while he was president, but he finally proposed when Olivia walked away from their marriage.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Spend more time with Violet and Olivia. I'm sure you can think of a few ways to make Olivia clear her schedule."

"She's going to DC next Saturday. Violet will be with him all day."

"Can't you do something about that?"

"It's not that simple. I need Olivia's permission to take Violet from Jake."

"She won't agree to it?"

"Probably not. She knows how much Violet likes hanging out with Jake. I can only force her to give me Violet on my weekends."

"How about you go to DC with her?"

"What?"

"Let Olivia know that you want some alone time with your ex-wife and daughter away from Mellie and Jake. She might agree with you."

"I'm going to call her."

"Isn't she with Jake?"

"I don't want her drinking until I know for sure she isn't pregnant."

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

Marcus fished his keys out of his pocket and left Fitz alone on his porch. The phone rang a few times before Olivia answered.

"Hi."

"Fitz, is Violet okay?"

"She's fine. Have you been drinking?"

"I had one glass of wine."

"I don't want you drinking until you take another pregnancy test."

"We can't talk about this right now."

"I'm making you an appointment Friday."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you to DC."

"I'm going for work. Violet will be here with Jake."

"I'm taking her with me."

"It's my weekend Fitz. Jake wants to take her to a basketball game."

"What?"

"We can discuss this tomorrow. I really want to sleep right now."

"Fitz the dessert is ready."

He knew Olivia wouldn't answer the phone if he called her back. He tried to keep a smile for Violet.

"Do you like it dad?"

"It's great. How about we take a trip next weekend?"

"Ummm. I already have plans with Jake. He's taking me to a basketball game in New York."

"Who gave you permission to go with Jake?"

"It's mom's weekend, and she's going to be in DC Saturday."

"So you think I'm going to let you spend the day with Jake?"

"It's mom's decision. It's her weekend not yours."

Fitz pulled the dessert out of Violet's mouth and threw it in the trash. Her lips quivered and her eyes watered.

"Go to your room now!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You scared her Fitz."

"You don't tell me how to discipline my child."

"Violet has seen enough fighting between you and Olivia. She is afraid of you."

"Fitz!"

He and Mellie were arguing so loudly, they didn't hear Olivia let herself in their home. She was standing in the foyer in gray silk pajamas. Her eyes were tired. She kept walking until she was directly in front of her ex-husband.

"Why the hell is Violet calling me in the middle of the night begging to come home?"

"You need to leave Olivia."

"You should go Mellie."

"Excuse me? This is my home."

"She's right. You should go somewhere for a few minutes. I need to speak with Olivia."

Mellie turned and left them standing in the kitchen.

"You hit my child?"

"I did not hit our daughter."

"Why is she crying?"

"She's a spoiled brat."

"I'm taking her with me. You can see her two weeks from today."

"You're not taking her anywhere. I'm the custodial parent until tomorrow afternoon."

"Move out of my way Fitz."

Olivia could see a flash of anger in Fitz eyes. It was the same look he gave her in the crowded restaurant. She yelped when Fitz grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Let me go."

Fitz ignored her and quickened his pace. He gave her a slight push into his bedroom before slamming the door behind him.

"You're staying here tonight."

"I'm leaving. I will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Fitz dropped to his knees and tugged the silk pajamas. Her forced the grey pants and beige satin panties down her legs.

"Fitz no."

"Shut up."

His hands tightly gripped her hips as he moved her closer to his mouth. Olivia let out an involuntary moan and tried to move away from him. She grabbed a fistful of his brown curls and pulled his head back.

"We can't do this right now."

Fitz loosened his grip on her hips and Olivia let him go. He stood and leaned down for a kiss. To his surprise, her lips gently met his.

"Violet needs me."

He nodded and gave her space. Olivia ran to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Jake would be looking for her if she didn't leave in the next few minutes.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she could see Mellie sitting in the hallway with a plate. She leaned forward and gave Violet a napkin.

"Can you bring me some water?"

Mellie nodded and pulled herself up from the floor. Violet stepped in the hallway and smiled when she saw Olivia.

"Mom."

"I'm here."

"Can you stay with us tonight? We made dessert."

"I should really get back to my own house. Jake is waiting for me."

"I want you to stay here. Mellie can mom stay tonight?"

Mellie forced a smile. Olivia smelled like fresh soap. It was hard not to push her husband's ex-wife down the stairs.

"She wants to be with Jake."

"I'll stay."

"We don't have any guest rooms ready Olivia."

"That's not a problem. I'll stay for as long as Violet needs me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mellie what are you doing in here?"

"You should be asking Olivia that question."

"Not again." Olivia grumbled, "What do you want Mellie?"

"I want you out of my house."

"No. You can go sleep in the guest room."

"I'm not leaving."

"This is your fantasy, isn't it Mellie?"

"What?"

"You've always wanted to be in the room with me and Fitz."

"You're so full of yourself Olivia."

"I'll give you what you want."

"Olivia…"

"She wants a show Fitz. Let her watch."

Olivia sat up and dropped the sheet. Seconds later, she was straddling her ex-husband's face.

"This is what you daydream about Mellie."

Olivia let her head fall backward and moaned. She opened her eyes and Mellie was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You want more." Olivia moaned.

Fitz moved Olivia's hips until she begged him to stop. She pulled herself up and fell backwards. Fitz held her legs and entered her hard and slow.

"How long are you going to stay there Mellie?" Olivia gasped.

Fitz lowered his head for a kiss and Mellie grabbed a pillow. She threw it at them before getting up and slamming the door.

Olivia laughed and Fitz stopped pounding. He leaned in for another kiss and Olivia was still laughing.

"That should keep her away until morning."

"Where do you think she's going to sleep?"

"Probably a hotel. I should really call Jake."

"Call him in the morning."

"My husband is going to hate me tomorrow. You know that."

Fitz covered Olivia's lips with his. "Can we finish and get some sleep?"

Olivia nodded and opened her mouth to accept his kiss.

The sun was up a few hours later, and Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open. Fitz let her sleep most of the night, and she was still tired.

"Get up sweet baby. Your parents will be at your house in a few hours."

"I'm so tired Fitz."

Olivia took her watch off the nightstand and threw the covers off her legs.

"Shit! Has my phone rang?"

"Yes, you have several missed calls from Jake."

"Why didn't you wake me up before dawn? I need to shower. I can't go home like this. Violet needs be ready to go home in the next few minutes."

"She's in the kitchen waiting for you."

In less than an hour, Olivia was showered and back in her own driveway. Violet didn't ask any questions in the car. Olivia was shocked to see Mellie and Jake standing outside her home. Jake was holding a metal tin.

"Olivia, I've been waiting for you."

"What are you doing here Mellie?"

"I bought Violet some cookies from her favorite bakery."

"Mellie told me about last night. She stayed in a hotel so you and Fitz could discuss your parenting issues."

"Thanks for the cookies. Violet can have them after dinner."

"Why do I have to wait that long?"

"Too much sugar will spoil your appetite."

"I will see you next weekend Violet."

"Maybe Jake and I will see you in New York Saturday."

"Violet take your cookies in the house. I need to speak to Mellie."

Jake followed Violet inside. Mellie was clearly annoyed with Olivia.

"Why are you covering for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a better woman than you. Unlike you, I don't break up marriages."


	10. Chapter 10

"So how was your week?"

"Very long."

"Are you looking forward to this weekend?"

"Not really. It's just work."

"Violet looks happy."

"Is she supposed to be sad?"

"Of course not. You were just so short-tempered with her last weekend."

"I'm trying really hard to be a better mom."

"I still don't know why you divorced Fitz. You two were really good together."

"I'm happy with Jake."

"It's so odd how you ended up married to Jake. I thought he was dating Mellie when you lived in DC."

"He knew her because she was engaged to the president. They never dated."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Jake and I have been friends since I was married to Fitz. He's a great man."

"Yeah, that's what you say."

"He's great with Violet. She'd rather spend time with him than with Fitz."

"You don't see a problem with that?"

"Was I supposed to marry a man who hates my child?"

"No, you should have stayed married to her father."

"I'm not arguing about this."

"Livvie, the man didn't show any interest until you married Fitz. Why didn't he want you in DC?"

"He knew I was dating Edison before I married Fitz."

"He had an opportunity when you left Edison. Jake always seemed more interested in Mellie."

"How do you know all this?"

"I worked at the Pentagon. She was always in his office."

Maya stopped talking when Jake came in the kitchen. He gave them both a warm smile and grabbed his car keys.

"We're out of beer. I'm going to the store. Do you want more wine?"

"No, we do need more water."

Maya continued the conversation when Jake was out the kitchen.

"If I had proof of him cheating, would you believe it?"

"Yeah, but it has to be real proof. Not some pictures of them hanging out. I need more than that."

"What if Fitz gave you proof?"

"No, he's jealous. He will do anything to get me away from Jake. Mellie hates me. If she was having an affair with my husband, she would brag about it."

"Not if she wants you to stay married."

"Mellie has never cared about my happiness. She would be happy to see me divorced twice."

"Okay Livvie. Call me when the food is ready."

Maya was not about to argue. She grabbed an apple and joined her husband in the family room. Violet came rushing in the kitchen with a plastic bag.

"Violet, where have you been?"

"I forgot my backpack at Dad's house. I ran over there to get it. Mellie made this for you."

"What is it?"

"Blueberry jam."

"What is this for?"

"You can put it on toast."

"I know that. Why is she giving it to me?"

"It's an early birthday gift."

"You can take it back. I don't want it."

"She wants to be your friend mom. Why can't you be nice to her?"

"Violet it's complicated."

"It's not complicated. I know you stole dad from her when he was president."

"Violet, go to your room."

"No, I'm tired of you and dad being jealous of Mellie and Jake. If you can't be friends with Mellie, I'm going to live with dad. I will stay with you every other weekend."

Olivia was overcome with anger. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but her eyes were filling with tears.

"I wish Mellie was my mother."

Violet shrieked in pain when she felt Olivia's hand on her cheek.

"Go to your room!"

Violet ran outside and Olivia let her tears fall. She needed to calm down.

"Livvy."

"I need a minute."

"Do you want us to come back in a few hours?"

"Yes. I have to go get Violet."

When she was able to hold back her tears, Olivia grabbed her purse and made her way to Fitz house. As expected, Mellie was blocking her path.

"Mellie get of my way."

"Have you lost your mind Olivia? Do you really think I'm going to make Violet go with you. You slapped her."

"It's my weekend."

"Fitz left for California an hour ago, and I don't give a damn about your parenting schedule. I only care about Violet's safety. I won't let you or Fitz hit her."

Olivia didn't want a physical fight. Fitz decided to make a last minute trip to California. He was on his way back to make sure Violet was okay.

"My husband had to change his vacation plans because you can't control your anger."

"I am not a danger to my child. I lost my temper once."

"Is that supposed to make it better? Violet asked me to keep you away from her."

"You cannot keep Violet."

"You and Fitz can talk about your parenting schedule when his plane lands in a few hours."

"We are not changing the schedule."

"I think we are. Violet doesn't have to stay with you. She has a mother and a father right here. She can see you every other weekend."

"You can't do this Mellie."

"Go home Olivia. Have a baby with your husband and start a new family. Maybe the next time around you can be a real mother to your child. We all know you did a crappy job of raising Violet from the beginning. You wouldn't even feed your own baby. You listened to her cry and turned off the baby monitor."

Olivia blinked to stop the tears from falling again. She wouldn't give Mellie the satisfaction of knowing her weakness.

"I'm leaving. Violet can stay here for a few hours."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Fitz. I shouldn't have slapped her."

"Let's go somewhere."

"What?"

"You, me and Violet."

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with me."

"It's not her choice. We are not changing our parenting schedule. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"We can go anywhere in the world for a few hours."

"What about Jake?"

"We need to talk about him."

"You don't want Violet going to the basketball game with him."

"We need to talk about more than that."

"Okay, let's go to Key West."

"The beach?"

"Yeah, it will be good for us."

"Violet get down here!"

Olivia waited in the foyer. Violet came downstairs a few minutes later.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't talk to your mother like that."

"She slapped me."

"You needed it. How do you tell her you wish Mellie was your mother. Do you know how much that hurt Olivia?"

"Mellie is nice to me."

"You don't ever disrespect your mother."

"You two need therapy. Mellie wants to keep me safe."

"Keep being disrespectful and you will be grounded the whole summer."

"This isn't fair."

"I know Mellie better than you. Your behavior is out of control. You need to apologize to your mother."

"For what? She hit me."

"I apologize for hitting you."

"Mellie get in here!"

"What do you want Fitz."

"I'm leaving you."

"You can't kick me out. We're married."

"I can take my child away from you. Violet and I are moving out until the divorce is finalized."

"Dad you're losing your mind. You can't make me leave here."

"I don't care if I have to throw over my shoulder and carry you out. We're leaving, and your mother is moving with us. We are going to be a family again."

"Fitz I can't."

"Jake is having an affair with Mellie."

"That's insane Fitz. I don't want Olivia's husband."

Violet pulled her phone out her pocket and mumbled to herself. She looked up confused.

"You're MG and Jake is JB?"

"What?"

"I've been getting weird text messages for weeks from an unknown number. The messages are conversations between MG and JB. I thought it was spam but it all makes sense. Last night I got a lot of text messages. I saved them."

From JB: I'm waiting for you.

From MG: She is an idiot.

From JB: She thinks I'm stupid. I could never love her.

"Who sent that?"

Olivia took the phone from Violet and bit her lip trying not to cry again.

"I know who sent this. My mother."

"What?"

"I asked her for proof, and here it is."

"Fitz, how long have you known this?"

"Since yesterday."

Olivia blinked and wiped her eyes. She was too hurt to care about Mellie seeing her fall apart.

"I'm leaving him."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we talk?"

"No, I'm going to sleep on the beach."

"You can't sleep outside."

"It's the only place I can get away from you and dad. I hate Mellie and Jake. I hate all of you. I didn't ask to be born into this crazy family."

"Violet…"

"No, for once you are going to shut up and listen to me mom. I try so hard to be perfect. I never get in trouble at school. How could you steal dad from Mellie? You were chief of staff and getting knocked up in your office. You think I don't hear you and dad at night. When we move again, make sure it's a soundproof house. You are so disgusting. You have sex with your husband and my dad in the same night."

"Are you finished insulting me?" Olivia asked calmly.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I came in here to tell you I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"Go Violet."

"Go where?"

"Go sit outside for a few hours. You need some fresh air."

"I'm not grounded?"

"No, go outside and think about what you want. You will be 14 next month. You can attend high school in Vermont or you can go to boarding school in Switzerland. It's your choice."

"You're throwing me away?"

"I'm growing a baby. I cannot fight with you."

"You want to send me to Switzerland?"

"Would you rather be emancipated?"

"What is that?"

"It means you won't be my sweet baby girl anymore. You can go find your own home and a job to support yourself."

"You can't make me pay bills. You're supposed to spend all your money on me."

"Okay, so now you want to be my sweet baby girl again."

Violet's lip quivered and Olivia took a step closer. Violet took a step back.

"If you ever speak to me like that again, I will make sure you don't have any luxuries. No phone, no designer brands. You will eat beans and rice for dinner every night. I have sacrificed too much for you to ever disrespect me. I chose to stay pregnant and resign from the most powerful job in the United States. I still have stretch marks from bringing you into this world. Don't make me regret my decision."

Violet blinked and tears fell. She wiped her cheeks with her palms and sniffled.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Apology accepted. Now clean your face and get ready for dinner."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you excited?"

"I'm still in shock. I never missed a pill."

"Do you want to hire two nannies? I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"No, I don't want any hired help. I'm going to read some attachment parenting books. I want to be a better mom for this baby."

"Hiring a staff does not make you a bad mom."

"I want to be there for late night feedings and everything that comes along with having a newborn. I can do this Fitz."

"You don't have to overcompensate. This baby will love you the same as Violet."

"Are you talking about the baby?"

"You're back already." Olivia said.

"It's getting cold outside. I'll wash the dishes."

"Violet, we want you to be included in this." Fitz said.

"I don't know where I belong anymore."

"You belong here." Olivia said.

"My world just flipped upside down. You're having a baby, and we're all moving in together...Maybe I should get emancipated. I'm almost a woman. I guess it's time for me to get my own place.

"Who said anything about you getting emancipated?"

"It was mom's idea."

"I wasn't serious Violet."

"I think you're right mom. I've overstayed my time with you and dad. I'm going to start looking for a job and a home when we go back to Vermont."

"Did you floss after you brushed your teeth?"

"No."

"Then you can't move out."

"I'm being serious. I'll be a grown woman in four years, so why does it matter if move out on my own now. I called my boyfriend and he thinks it's a good idea. We can get a house together. He has a job."

"What boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"We've been dating since last month."

"You are not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Why not? Mom has a husband and a boyfriend."

Olivia glared at Violet. Fitz sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and pulled his arm from around Olivia.

"No dating Violet. Your mother and I will make sure you have a great summer."

"I'm going to spend the summer with my boyfriend in my own house. Can you help me find a job somewhere?"

"You're not old enough for a job."

"My boyfriend has a job, and he's 14."

"No Violet."

"This will be good for me and you. You and mom can raise the baby in your new home without me being at your house every day. I have a few thousand dollars in my savings account, so I can pay bills until I find a job."

"No Violet. You can stay up late and watch a movie with us. Go make more popcorn."

Olivia rubbed her forehead and rested her elbows on her knees. "She really thinks we're going to let her move out?"

"We'll take her to get ice cream tomorrow."

Olivia snuggled up to Fitz. "We're going to make our marriage work."

"Are you saying you want to get married again?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here are your keys."

"Wow, this is really my apartment!"

"Yep, I'm out of here. I have to get to the airport."

"Hey thanks hombre."

"No problem try not to have any loud parties. The landlord doesn't like a lot of noise."

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is really cool. So what are we having for dinner?"

"I can't cook. Let's order pizza."

"Okay. So how long do think it will be before your parents start looking for you?"

"I don't know. They only care about the baby. They know I had plans to move out."

"You gave my brother enough money to pay the rent for next month?"

"Yeah, I still have money in my savings account. I will start looking for a job tomorrow."

"What about your classes? This is the last week of school."

"I emailed Mellie the homework assignment Friday night. I'm not doing anymore homework until I start high school."

"What about your GPA?"

"I already have a 3.9."

"Are you still going to meet with Mellie and Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet them at a restaurant tomorrow night. I need to know if they ever really cared about me."

"I really wish I could stay here with you. I have to go home after dinner."

"I know. I'll be fine. We can talk on the phone all night."

"I'm really happy for you Violet. When are your parents moving in together?"

"They should be moving right now. I was supposed to be at the new house after school."

"They haven't called you?"

"I don't know. I blocked their number. I won't allow any drama in my home. They aren't welcome here."

"So, are you going to visit them at their house?"

"Yeah, in a few weeks. I need to clear my mind and start decorating."

"When are you going shopping?"

"Tomorrow. I need to find the laundry room. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, let's order the pizza, and then we can go find it."

"Okay."

"If your parents are at their new house, you should be able to get most of your stuff without running into them."

"I don't want to take that chance."

"Okay, I think you should try to save your money. You will have to learn to cook and you have to pay the bills."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You're not going to be scared staying here alone?"

"Hey, I'm a woman now. I can take care of myself."

"I guess you can. I really didn't think you would get an apartment so quick."

"You order the pizza. I'm going to read the lease contract."


	15. Chapter 15

A loud knock at the door jolted Violet out of her sleep. Adam left hours ago, so she didn't know who it was. Her place was not ready for guests.

"Who is it?"

"Jake and Mellie."

Violet looked around at the piles of clothes and shoes in the middle of the floor. She grabbed whatever she could fit in her backpack. A few jeans, shirts and professional clothes and heels for her job search.

"How did you find me?"

"Your parents are looking for you. We're taking you home."

"Do they know where I am?"

"No."

"I'm not going to their house."

"Violet this game needs to stop now. I wasn't honest with your mother, but I cannot let her worry about you."

"You can tell her I'm safe and happy living alone.

"

"We're giving you a chance to go home willingly. I can make a call, and they will be on their way here."

"This is my home. The bills are paid, and I'm not going with you."

"We're leaving."

"Where?"

"Jake and I are leaving Vermont."

"Why?"

"Your parents want to be together, and I'm tired of fighting. We're moving to Virginia at the end of this week."

"You can't go. I thought you two cared about me."

"We do, but you have a mom and dad who care about you more than we ever could. We can take you home or you can stay here."

"Mellie she's not staying here."

"This isn't our problem Jake. Let Olivia and Fitz find their child. We are not taking responsibility for her well-being."

"Okay. I understand."

"Violet don't cry."

She sniffled and wiped a tear. She had to handle this situation like a women. A strong woman would move on gracefully.

"I'm not crying. I don't need you or anyone else. I'm a woman now."

Mellie offered a weak smile and Jake stepped back. He wasn't going to make her leave.

"Take care of yourself Violet."

Violet said goodbye and closed the door. This was it. She was completely on her own. She was too wired to sleep. Her clothes needed to be ironed, she had to fold the rest of the pile. Olivia's slacks were too long. She rolled the pants legs and used safety pants to make them fit. The shoes were a size too big, so she would have to stuff them with tissue in the morning.

She had a lot of errands to run after her job search. Who knew apartments didn't come with soap and tissue like hotels? She checked her voicemail, and there were several messages from Olivia and Fitz. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're going to find her Olivia."

"This is my fault."

"It's not your fault."

They hadn't spoken to Violet since they came back from Florida. The original plan was for her to meet them at their new home. Unfortunately, the landlord let them know the home wasn't fully ready and they couldn't move in until next week. Olivia sent a text message letting Violet know they would all be staying in a hotel for a week. She wasn't answering her phone. Mellie and Jake let them know that Violet made plans to meet with them the next night at a restaurant. They didn't know where she was. It was after midnight and the police were helping them search. Olivia feared the worst.

"She's probably staying with a friend."

"We've called all her friends. What if we don't find her by morning?"

"We are going to find her. Has Maya called you back?"

"No, she's still searching. Maybe we should have given her space. She wouldn't have run if we played along with her moving out."

"We can't give her space. She's 13 years old."

"I know Fitz, but we could have done something. Maybe she needed her own hotel suite in Florida."

"How about we let her move in your house when Jake leaves? Is that enough space Olivia?"

"I'm being serious Fitz. We have to let her think she has control over her own life."

"She can't live there alone."

"No, she can't. We tell her that it's her house and set boundaries. She can hangout there for a few hours in the day alone. She comes home to us at night. Let her think she is in control."

"You're not selling your house?"

"No, I was planning on renting it out. She can stay there as long as she is respectful and keeps her grades up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Livvy?"

"I just want her to stop being so angry."

"I think she will keep pushing her limits if we let her have her own space."

"Fitz, we all need this. We can have more time to prepare for the baby and Violet won't feel stuck anymore. She knows my home will be her safe space.

"You need to eat something. You only ate breakfast yesterday."

"I don't have an appetite."

"You can't starve the baby."

"Fine. I'll order room service and try to get some sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

"Violet Grant."

"Hi."

"Hello, did you finish all your paperwork?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I need to make a copy of your license and social security card."

"I don't have a license, and I don't have my social security card."

"Okay. You can use any government ID you have with you, and you can bring me your social security card tomorrow."

"I don't have any ID with me."

The receptionist flipped through the stack of papers with a confused frown.

"You didn't fill out your W-4, and you didn't put your social in the boxes."

"What's a W-4?"

"You put down how many exemptions you are claiming."

"What is it for?"

"Your taxes."

"Like sales tax?"

"No, is this your first job?"

"Yeah, I start college in the fall."

"Do you have your own home?"

"Yes."

"Okay well put a 1 in the box for head of household."

"I need you to put your social on the application."

"I don't know it. My mom usually keeps track of that stuff."

"You can't work without a social or tax ID number."

"I just want a job answering phones. Why do I have to fill out so much paperwork?"

"We match you with jobs at this company. We all had to complete the application process. Come back tomorrow with your information."

Violet was disappointed, but she couldn't make the company give her a job. When she was outside, she threw the heels in her backpack and slipped into her sneakers. The apartment was a few blocks away from the office, so she didn't have a long walk.

She dropped her backpack and looked up with wide eyes when she realized she wasn't alone. Olivia and Fitz were standing in her kitchen.

"How was your job search?" Olivia asked.

"It was okay."

"Nice apartment. How much is the rent?"

"1100 a month."

Fitz let Olivia lead the conversation. He wanted to drag Violet to his car, but he was fine with Olivia trying a different approach.

"That's really expensive. You know I have an extra house. I could let you live there for free until you find something cheaper."

"What house?"

"Jake is moving out. The house is yours if want it."

"Really, the whole house?"

"Yeah, but I do have a few rules since I'm going to be your landlord."

"Like what?"

"No visitors without me being there, and you have to sleep at our house at night. I will have everything typed in the lease contract."

"So the house is really mine for as long as I want?"

"Yeah, it's a really sweet bargain. Think of how much you would save every month."

"I guess I would have more money for pizza. I already paid the bills here for the next two months."

"I will get your money back. For now, we're staying at a hotel until Mellie is out of our home. You are welcome to stay at the same hotel. I will purchase your own suite, and you can order room service."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I noticed you don't have any food in your fridge. It's just an offer. You can stay here until your home is ready next week. It's your decision Violet."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay great. Your dad and I are going to dinner. Do you want to come with us or do you already have dinner plans?"

"No, I'm ready to go now."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and reached for her hand. She gave it a quick squeeze. Violet was still smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fitz, we can't do this in here."

"Why not?"

"Violet."

"Livvy, she has her own house."

It was one week later, and he still smirked when he thought about Violet 'moving out' she was at Olivia's house from sun up until sundown, so he wasn't worried about her seeing them in the kitchen. Fitz stuck his tongue deeper until he could taste the strawberry.

"That's going to get stuck in there."

"If you can push out Violet's big head, you can push out a strawberry."

Olivia laughed. "I'm not looking forward to pushing out another one of your big head babies."

"Are you going to be a warrior and forgo the epidural again?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm. That's a good strawberry."

He chewed the berry and slowly kissed her stomach.

"I hate my stretch marks."

"I like the stretch marks and your saggy boobs."

"No you don't."

Olivia groaned when her phone rang. She had to answer it.

"Is that Violet?"

"Yeah, it could be important."

"Hello?"

"Mom, I was reading the lease contract, and it says I have to let you know about any major renovations. I'm painting the walls hot pink and getting pink carpet installed. I already called a contractor, he will be here in a few hours."

"No Violet."

"This is my house, and I want it to be hot pink."

"I said no."

"Are you saying I can't decorate?"

"As your landlord, you will have to pay me $100,000 for a major renovation. I would have to spend money painting the walls and changing the carpet when you move out."

"I don't have that much money."

"You can't make any major renovations without the money. You can give me a money order or a cashier's check."

Olivia was trying hard not to laugh. Violet whined about it not being fair and hung up the phone.

"What does she want?"

"Nothing important."

"I think we have some grapes."

Olivia laughed, "Now that will get stuck. How about a banana?"

Fitz stood to his full height and grabbed a bananna out the fruit bowl. Olivia threw her head back and closed her eyes. This was bliss.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fitz get in here!"

Olivia dropped her bowl of popcorn, and it scattered all over the floor.

"I'll get the broom."

"It's not about the popcorn. Look at the news."

"What is it Livvy?"

"Jake and Mellie are dead. They were attacked by a bear a few hours ago."

"What? How did that happen?"

"It says they were on a camping trip."

"Mellie went camping?"

"This is on every news channel."

"Well I guess you can tear up your divorce papers." Fitz laughed.

"We really shouldn't be laughing right now. We have to call Violet. She's probably really upset."

"I doubt it."

"You do know we have to give a public statement."

"Why should we?"

"We were still married to them."

"The public knows about their relationship. I'm not the president, and you're not the chief of staff. We don't have to give any speeches."

Olivia turned the volume down on the TV when she heard noise in the kitchen.

"Violet's here."

Her face was wet and her lip trembled. She sat between them on the couch, and Olivia gave her a tissue off the coffee table.

"They got attacked by bears."

"It's okay Violet."

Violet wiped her eyes and Olivia pulled her

into a hug. She sobbed louder.

"I was mad at them, but I didn't want this to happen to them."

"It's okay."

Violet grabbed another tissue. "Can I stay here awhile? I'm not ready to go back to my own house."

"You only have to be here from 7pm to 7am. You can always come back early if you get tired of being at your own house."

"Okay, I don't have any groceries. I'm starving."

"I'll stock your fridge, but the money is coming out of your allowance."

"Why?"

"You buy your own food when you want to eat at your house."

"Can I eat lunch here? I don't want to spend money on food."

"Of course. Fitz can you make us all some sandwiches and tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. There has to be something else on TV. I'm not watching the news all day. " Fitz said, walking off to the kitchen.

"We can turn it off for a few hours."

"When are you getting an ultrasound?"

"In a few weeks."

"Can you feel the baby moving yet?"

"No."

"I don't ever want to go camping."

"We won't be taking any vacations in the woods."


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia handed Fitz the grainy ultrasound images. He squinted at the images and looked at Olivia's stomach.

"We have a long way to go."

"I hate being pregnant."

"Livvy don't start complaining about your weight again. You are not going to starve our baby."

"I'm not going to make myself obese."

"I will be happy with you eating breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Are we really going to be ready when the baby gets here?"

"We can hire a staff again."

"I don't want that."

"Why not?"

"We're both stay at home parents. We don't need a staff."

"Okay."

"I'm having mixed emotions. I'm happy and nervous. I really want to be a good mom to Violet and this baby."

"You are a good mom."

"It's going to be hard staying up all night with a baby and making sure Violet doesn't get mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"Violet doesn't want to disappointment us."

"She's 14 now. How long is she going to keep following our rules? It's great that she doesn't have friends over without my permission, but what happens when she has to deal with peer pressure? How are we going to deal with her sneaking out the house to meet boys?"

"We sign her up for every after school activity the school offers. She won't have time for anything but homework and extracurricular activities. "

"I'm going to be shopping for homecoming dresses while chasing a toddler. Maybe I should give up tea and switch to coffee."

Fitz laughed, "We will be moving Violet into her dorm and dropping the baby off at school."

They stopped talking when the physician came back with the lab report.

"Is the baby okay?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know if you're ready for this."

"We can handle whatever it is." Fitz said.

"There's more than one baby in there. You're having twins."

"What? You said there was one baby when you confirmed the pregnancy."

"Your levels are rising too fast. The other baby is in there."

"I can't have two babies."

"Your lab work says you can."

Fitz took the paper from the doctor. It was full of measurements and comments from the lab technician.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Olivia, if you don't want two babies, there's only one thing we can do. You don't have to make a decision right now, but we need to know no later than the first week of your second trimester."

"No, she's staying pregnant with both babies. Abortion is not an option for us."

"Fitz, I need to think about this. I don't know if I can handle being pregnant with twins."

"You are only aborting if your health is in danger."

"Fitz."

"End of discussion Olivia."


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are you going?"

"DC."

"You can't go now."

"I can't reschedule again."

"I thought you cancelled."

"No, I wanted to wait for things to calm down after my separation from Jake."

"You know the class is going to ask questions about the bear attack."

"I'm not answering any questions about Jake."

"We really need to talk about this pregnancy."

"You already made your decision."

"I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Fitz, you disrespected me. You took my power away from me."

Fitz smirked, "I guess I should be thankful that new abortion bill is law now."

"I guess you should. I should have thought twice about signing a marriage license again."

"We're not getting another divorce."

"This is my uterus."

"Our baby. You're my wife and the law says you can't get the abortion without your husband's consent."

"I'll get the abortion in another state."

"How about you give Violet some poison."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Or how about you give birth to both babies and you smother one with a pillow."

"I would never hurt my children."

"Really Livvy? You're contemplating aborting one twin."

"You didn't act like this when I terminated the last unwanted pregnancy. Is it different now because these babies are yours?"

"You are not some poor woman in an unstable relationship. You have me. We can hire a staff."

"I don't want to be pregnant with twins."

"Olivia, unpack your suitcase."

"No."

"I don't have to be in DC until Friday. I'm going a few days early. I need a break from you."

"What about Violet?"

"She can come with me or stay here."

"You're being really irrational."

"Goodbye Fitz."


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia filled her glass of sparkling cider to the brim. She wanted something stronger, but she knew Fitz would lose his mind if he saw any wine bottles in their hotel room. No matter how much she wanted to run from her husband, she couldn't get away from him. When she tried to leave the house, Fitz grabbed her and gently tossed her over his shoulder. Olivia protested, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere without him. Violet came home confused and scared. Fitz told her to pack a suitcase and get in the car. Violet stayed for a few minutes wanting to make sure Olivia was really okay, being that she was tossed over his shoulder and sobbing like a baby. A few hours after the scene, they were in a luxury hotel suite and Violet was across the hall. Fitz was in the kitchen unpacking their room service order.

"Eat your dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since this morning."

"I don't want to be here with you."

"Olivia, why don't you want to be pregnant with twins?"

"You can't understand what pregnancy is like. It hurts. I hate struggling to breath because the baby curls up in my rib cage. I hate the pinched nerves in my back when the baby is nestled against my spine. I hate the weight gain. It's going to be really painful with twins.

"I really don't want to be insensitive to your pain. We knew this could happen. Birth control can fail. You enjoyed every second of creating those twins. Now, you can't have an abortion because you don't want to deal with pregnancy."

"Fitz."

"You brag about not needing an epidural. Are you still a gladiator?"

Olivia grabbed her fork and took a bite. She wasnt going to win this fight. Her husband was right.

"I am a gladiator."


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia could barely keep her eyes open. Fitz was in California for the weekend, so she was alone most of the day. She jumped when the kitchen door slammed.

"Mom what's for dinner!"

"Violet stop yelling."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you cook anything?"

"Im tired."

"I'm starving."

Olivia debated getting in the car and going to a resturant. She closed her eyes and was falling into a deep sleep again.

"Mom what are you cooking?"

Olivia forced herself out the chair and opened the fridge. There was a pack of ground beef unthawed.

"You're cooking dinner tonight."

"You want me to cook something?"

"Spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. It's really simple."

"I want you to cook."

"I'm too tired."

"Can we go to a resturant?"

"No. Turn the stove on medium and cook the ground beef. Don't burn it."

"How long does it take to cook?"

"A few minutes. Pour the salad in the bowl and put the garlic bread in the oven."

"For how long?"

"Read the directions on the package. Boil water and cook the pasta. Stir it every few minutes so it doesn't stick together."

"Okay. Can I go to a movie after dinner?"

"What's my rule?"

"Be home at 7pm."

"What time does the movie start?"

"11:00."

"No. You can't be outside that late. Go tomorrow afternoon."

"My friends are going tonight."

"If you want to be like your friends, you can give me my keys and move back in here."

"No way. I like living alone."

Olivia yawned and put her head back on the table."Wake me up when the food is ready."

Olivia was startled awake when the smoke alarm beeped loudly. The ground beef was burning and Violet was not in the kitchen.

"Violet get in here now!"

Olivia hurriedly dumped the ground beef and turned off the oven. The bread was burnt, and water boiled out of the pot.

When the smoke detector stopped beeping, Olivia searched for Violet. She was in the living room with her sneakers on the coffee table, listening to music with her wireless ear buds and texting.

"Get your shoes off my table!"

"The food is still cooking."

"The food is burnt and in the garbage."

"Oh. I can cook something else."

"Get $20 out my purse and walk to the nearest resturant."

"It's almost 7:00."

"Get the food and run back here. I want you in this house before dark."

Olivia grabbed her phone and called her obgyn. He said she could call anytime. Violet slammed the door and Olivia took a deep breath.

"Hello Olivia, have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I'm having both babies. I want a tubal litigation after the delivery."

"There are less permanent birth control options."

"I don't want anymore brats."

He chuckled, "Okay I'll put that in your chart."

"Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

"I said harder."

"No Livvy."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"You complained about your stomach hurting after sex last week. No more rough sex until six weeks after the delivery."

Olivia grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. This was slow torture.

"You didn't insist on being so gentle when I was pregnant with Violet."

"I should have been more gentle. Maybe she would have been born at 40 weeks instead of 37."

"She was full term."

Fitz lowered his head for a kiss. "You're not going to win this fight."

Olivia wrapped her legs around his hips, but he kept the same pace.

"What was that?"

Olivia unhooked her legs and looked out the window. It was after midnight.

"The kitchen door."

Fitz quickly got himself together and stepped in the hallway. He could hear laughter coming from the porch.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Dad, I thought you were sleeping."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Adam sir."

"What are doing on my porch?"

"He brought me pizza."

"I'm sorry for coming over without your permission. I had pizza for dinner and Violet wanted my leftovers."

"Get in the house Violet. Go home Adam."

When Fitz got back to Olivia, her legs and eyes were closed.

"We are not finished."

"This is why I'm getting my tubes tied."

Fitz laughed, "You wrap your legs around my waist and complain when you get pregnant."

"It's your fault I'm pregnant."

"I take responsibility for that. Violet has everything she could ever want."

"We created a brat."

Fitz couldn't disagree with that.

"Let go of my hips. I'm not going deeper."

Olivia closed her eyes and let Fitz move at his own pace. She was in her second trimester, so it was going to be a lot more slow love making for the next few months."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello Violet is your mom home?"

Violet looked at the woman standing in her doorway with a gift bag. Her mom didn't have any friends, so who was this person?

Analise looked over Violet's shoulder when she saw Olivia in the foyer. She couldn't hold back her smile. They hadn't hung out together in almost a year.

"You're here in Vermont."

"I figured you could use some treats."

Olivia squealed and reached for a hug. Violet followed them to the living room and took a seat across from them.

"I hope you have a good story for coming all the way out here. Are you having man problems or something?"

Analise laughed and Olivia frowned.

"You have to excuse my child. I'm still teaching her basic manners."

"She's adorable Olivia."

"Thank you."

"Go play outside."

"I'm 14. I don't play outside."

"Okay, well go play house at my other house, and stay out of my makeup."

"I like wearing makeup."

Olivia sighed, Violet wasn't leaving without a fight, and she really wanted to hang out with Analise.

"Go now and I'll take you and Adam out for ice cream later."

"I can hang out with Adam?!"

"Yes, only when I say so. That means no more pizza in the middle of the night."

"Okay."

"Whose Adam."

"Her boyfriend."

"You sure that's a good idea Olivia?"

"I'm not worried about Violet. She still thinks kissing is gross."

"How's your pregnancy?"

"I'm 21 weeks. We haven't found out the genders yet."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm going to need a lot of wine."

"You get to start from day one again."

"It's going to be a challenge. Chasing the babies and getting Violet ready for college."

"You got this Olivia."

"Fitz is very happy we're having twins."

"You're not?"

"I love my babies. I hope I can keep up with them."

"You didn't ask for this. That's how you really feel about this pregnancy."

Olivia let Analise continue. She was right about not asking to be pregnant with twins.

"Olivia, you felt the same way when you were pregnant with Violet. You couldn't stop complaining about not being ready for a baby. Violet is fine, and you are fine."

"How about some tea?"

"Tea would be great right now."


	26. Chapter 26

"So when was the last time you did something for you?"

"I'm always so tired."

"How about we go to a fancy resturant and a spa. I'll put it on my saddity ass no limit platinum card."

Olivia laughed, "As long as we don't have to take the bus."

"We should go somewhere this weekend."

"Like where?"

"How about New York?"

"Without Fitz and Violet..."

"They will be okay for a few days."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Fitz is really busy with his foundation, and I don't want to leave Violet alone for that long."

"I'm sure President Grant can keep things together for the weekend. Besides, you need to let Violet get her own ice cream. What's she going to do when you have the babies?"

"What about Adam?"

"You said she doesn't want to kiss him, so you shouldn't have a problem with them getting ice cream without you."

"I'll have to talk with Fitz before we go. Some nights he doesn't come home until after 9:00. I know Violet will try to stay out late with friends if Fitz isn't home."

"Olivia, you are going to New York. You're going shopping for maternity clothes, and we're both drinking sparkling cider."

"I really want too. I need a vacation. I know there will be piles of laundry and pizza boxes when I get back to Vermont."

"Does Violet have chores?"

"She only cleans when she wants something."

"And why do you allow that?"

"I dont want to hear whining all day. I'm trying to be a better mom."

"Olivia, you should be able to go to New York for the weekend. The babies are not here yet. If you can't do that without worrying about Violet, you need to find a better parenting strategy."

"Are you calling me a bad mom?"

"I'm keeping it real with you. Get your spoiled child in line and go pack your bags."


	27. Chapter 27

"I am not okay with you going to New York City this weekend."

"Fitz, I'm not made of glass. I can take care of myself."

"My pregnant wife is not going to New York without me."

"You don't want to look after Violet. That's what this is about."

"I don't have a problem keeping our child. I'll take her with me while I run errand if I have too. I don't want you that far away from me. What happens if you start having labor pains?"

"I'm still in my second trimester. I'm not having contractions yet."

"No Olivia. You and Analise can take a trip to the mountains this weekend. I'll pay for the resort. If you need me, I will be less than an hour away from you."

"I really want to go to New York."

"You're not going without me. Do you need a repeat of DC?"

"Fitz, you have gone to California for the weekend."

"I also know your obyn is a phone call away, and the nearest hospital is a two minute drive."

"You win. I need you to take Violet to get ice cream with Adam later today."

"She is not supposed to be dating."

"It's not a date."

"She's 14 Olivia."

"I know that. If we don't allow her to hangout with him, she's going to rebel."

"Olivia."

"Fitz we should be thankful that she isn't running wild. Don't give her a reason to misbehave."

He laughed, "Don't you think its odd that Violet only whines with you?"

He waited for her answer then smirked. "If you don't demand respect, you won't get it. Don't tell me how to be a parent Olivia. Enjoy your trip. I expect to hear from you at least twice a day."


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia took a bite of her strawberry cupcake and reached for her cider. Analise poured herself another glass and laughed when Olivia drank from her glass bottle.

"Are you sure that's not wine?"

"I really wish I had a glass of red wine."

"So how does it feel to be married to the President again?"

"The sex is better. I think it's because we have a stronger connection."

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I was kinda pushy about going to New York."

"No, thank you for insisting I take a vacation. If I was home right now, I'd probably be cooking dinner and sending Fitz to the store for popcorn."

"You know I sometimes wonder how my life would be if I remarried and had kids. Would it be really different?"

"Funny, I think about the opposite. I still miss being chief of staff."

"Really?"

"I want more days like this."

"You can have every day like this. Hire a maid, chef and a nanny."

"I'm not doing that again. I want to experience motherhood without paid assistants. I missed out on a lot with Violet, and I still regret that."

"Is that why she is so spoiled?"

"That's part of it. A few months ago, I lost my temper and slapped her. I still feel bad about that."

"Maybe she needed it."

"I should have controlled my temper."

"I think you're a great mom. I don't agree with your 21st century parenting strategy, but it works for you."

"How would you parent?"

Analise laughed, "You don't want to know the answer to that. I'll just say it involves a good belt."

"You do know that's illegal in Vermont."

"Which is why I will be moving back south if I ever have a child like Violet."

Olivia laughed, " You are too much Analise."


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you okay?"

Olivia bent forward resting her chin on her knees. The pain wasn't stopping.

"I need to get to a hospital."

"Are you having contractions?"

"I think it's Braxton hicks."

"Should I call your husband?"

"No, I don't want to wake him this late. There's a hospital across the street. You can drive me there."

"We can call an ambulance."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to make sure I'm not really in labor."

"What if you are?"

"You can call Fitz after the doctor confirms it. I really don't want him driving in the mountains in the middle of the night."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, get my shoes. I'm going in my pajamas."

"I really should call your husband. He needs to be here."

"Analise, it's not safe driving in the mountains after dark. He will be tired and anxious. If I'm labor, you can call him in the morning. The sun will be up in a few hours."

"Your husband will want to be here."

"Analise, get my shoes!"

"Okay."

Analise helped Olivia to her feet and gathered her shoes.

Olivia leaned on Analise's shoulder holding her stomach with her other arm. She was out of breath when they stepped on the elevator. It took a few minutes to find the car in the garage. Analise pulled up to the emergency entrance and asked for a wheel chair.

A nurse came over to them immediately. Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"How many weeks are you?"

"21 with twins."

"What's your name?"

"Olivia Pope"

"I'm going to get you an ultrasound."

Analise followed the nurse and Olivia. She wanted to call Fitz, but it wasn't her decison. Olivia had to give her approval.


	30. Chapter 30

Olivia stared at the beeping monitors with tired eyes. The medication was working, and the babies were moving upward. She would be dealing with two very premature babies if the hospital wasn't across the street. She needed to call Fitz, but she didn't want him to panic. Analise was sleeping in a chair near the window. Olivia sighed when the phone rang in her purse. It had to be Fitz. She was in too much pain to call him yesterday, and now he was calling to make sure everything was okay. If she was honest with him, he would be here in less than an hour. She wanted him to wait until morning.

"Hello."

"You didn't call."

"I fell asleep."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Can we talk in the morning? I'm really tired."

"I need to check your blood pressure."

The nurse wheeled in a cart and apologized for being loud when she saw Olivia's phone. Fitz paused before giving Olivia an answer.

"Olivia, what is that noise?"

"I'm really tired Fitz."

"It sounds like a hospital."

"It is a hospital. I'm fine. I was having contractions. The babies are fine."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to call you in a few hours."

"I told you to call me if you have any pains."

Fitz took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to yell. Now he knew why she didn't answer the phone.

"I'm on my way there."

"Fitz it's not safe driving out here in the dark. Wait until morning."

"I'm a better driver than you Olivia. We both know that."

"Violet has school in the morning. Let her sleep."

"She can skip tomorrow."

"Fitz."

"We are not arguing Olivia. We do need to talk about other issues when I get there."

"What other issues?"

"What are we going to do about your house? You're not going to keep paying the mortgage and utilities so Violet can hang out there every day. You are wasting thousands of dollars every month."

"I can afford the bills."

"That money should be in a savings account. You can rent the house or sell it. You decide Olivia."

"I don't want to disappoint Violet."

"You won't be having anymore problems with Violet. I'm handling her my way."

"And how is that?"

"You don't need to worry about that. You can know the house is clean and it will stay clean. I'll see you in a few minutes Olivia."


	31. Chapter 31

"I ruined our vacation."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I guess I should start picking out names. These babies might not make 40 weeks."

"When are you going to find out the genders?"

"Fitz wants to wait, so I'm waiting until their born. He wants two boys. I want a boy and a girl. I like the name Amelia."

"What if you have two girls?"

"I hope not."

"You know you need to leave the resort as soon as possible. You can't stay in the mountains if the altitude is causing your contractions."

"Yeah, I know. I really wish we could have a longer vacation. I'm not ready to go back to being a mom and wife. I miss being so carefree."

"The grass isn't always greener on the other side. My life is boring and lonely."

"Fitz is going to take care of everything around the house, so I should be able to relax for a few months."

"You're really doing it this time without a nanny."

"Billions of women do it every day."

"They don't have your resources. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not doing that. Do you know how hurtful it is to hear your baby call the nanny mom?"

"No, I dont."

"Violet cried for months when her nanny quit. She attached herself to Mellie because I never made her a priority. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"You can't be perfect Olivia. You do the best you can."

"It hurt when I resigned. I cried after I gave my resignation speech. I also cried whenever Violet called her nanny mom. I wish I could have it all, but I can't. Fitz will never have to deal with his water breaking in the middle of an important meeting or need stitches after being literally ripped apart. He just has to smile and wrestle with the kids when he comes home from work. I wish it was that simple for me."


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia pulled her phone out her purse to check the time. She was waiting to hear from Fitz again. She hadn't checked her voicemail in two days, and the icon on her phone was irking her nerves. Analise was at the vending machine getting snacks. Olivia nearly went into labor a second time when she heard the message. It was her half sister letting her know that she was moving to Vermont, and she needed a place to stay for a few weeks.

Annette Pope needed her for something. Olivia laughed to herself. Olivia was a year younger, and she had to deal with Anette's hatred and jealousy since they were children. Their dad married Maya and not Sandra. They were both pregnant at the same time. Olivia tried to have a friendship with her for their kids sake, but Annette couldn't put her jealousy aside.

Olivia was about to delete the message and then changed her mind. She could use Annette for a few months. Their kids were the same age, so she could keep Violet when Olivia needed a break. She could rent her house if could afford it.

"You're smiling now. That's good."

"My half sister wants to live with me for a few weeks."

"I didn't know you had any siblings."

"We don't get along. I don't know why she's moving to Vermont. I'll call her tomorrow."

"Did you grow up together?"

"Not really. She stayed with us a few summers. She's jealous that our dad left her mom."

"You're going to let her stay in your house?"

"She can stay in my other home if she can afford the rent. She cannot live with my family."

"You really don't need any extra stress from distant relatives."

"If she causes any problems, I'm kicking her out."


	33. Chapter 33

"No Olivia."

"She needs a place to stay."

"Well she can go to a women's shelter if it's an emergency. You don't care about helping Annette. You just want to brag about her needing you for something."

"We can take a weekend vacation without Violet."

"I don't want your jealous sister and neice around Violet. I'm handling our daughter. She always has her own suite, so she won't bother us."

"My dad will want me to offer her a place to stay."

"She can stay with your parents if he wants to help. She is not an 18 year old trying to get on her feet. She's in her 40s."

"Okay you're right. I do want to brag."

Analise snickered, "Really Olivia?"

They stopped talking when Violet came back in the hospital room.

"I need more change for the vending machine dad."

Fitz took his credit card out his wallet and told her to get two bags of chips and two sodas.

"I am being petty."

"Thank you for staying with Olivia. I really appreciate it Analise."

"Not a problem. You call me if you need anything Olivia."

"Thanks. I'll get my suitcases in the morning."

When they were finally alone, Fitz gave her a passionate kiss.

"Don't ever ignore my calls again."

"I had to make sure I wasn't in labor."

"Call me whenever you are hurting. I don't care if it's the middle of the night."

"The altitdue caused my contractions. I was in labor."

"And you want to deal with Anette right now?"

"No, you're right. I need to stop this battle with her. I shouldn't care about bragging."

"Our babies need you."

Olivia smiled, "How did you get Violet to clean the house?"

"I embarrassed her in front of Adam. I told him he might get spinach in his teeth after he kisses Violet because she never flossess."

"That is so mean."

"I also took a picture of her room and let her know I was going to post it on all her social media pages if it wasn't clean in two hours."

Olivia tried not laugh. "That was a good idea."


	34. Chapter 34

"I brought you a pie."

Olivia laughed and took the package from Eli. She hadn't had a weekly dinner with her mom and dad in months, and they insisted on bringing the food. Her smile faded when she noticed Annette and her daughter standing in her driveway.

"What is she doing here?"

"Having dinner with us."

"Fitz is not going to be happy with this."

"Hi Aunt Olivia!"

"Hello Vanessa. How about you go wait in the kitchen while I talk to your mom."

"Can I get some food? I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Sure, you can take the food in the kitchen and make yourself a plate."

Olivia folded her arms over her stomach and waited for Annette to speak.

"I'm just here for dinner."

"Really Annette?"

"Vannesa kept bothering me about hanging out with Violet. We're leaving after dinner."

"Why are you really here?"

"I needed a place to stay until my new home is ready. I thought you would help me out, but I was wrong about that. We're staying in a hotel."

"You're not making sense."

"I wanted to move to a smaller town for Vanessa. I don't want her getting mixed up in the daily drama of living in the projects."

"Annette, I know you can't afford to live here, and you can't afford to stay in a hotel for weeks."

"I'm paying for the hotel Olivia."

"Are you going to buy her a house too?"

"No."

Olivia moved her hands to her hips and groaned when she noticed Violet walking towards the house. No matter how much she wanted to insult Annette, she had to keep a smile for Violet.

"Hi, are we having a party mom?"

"No, we're having dinner."

"Anette, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi sweetie."

"Is Vanessa here?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"We moved here last week."

"Okay."

"It's amazing that she looks so much like you."

"Are you jealous of my genes now Annette?"

"It was a compliment Olivia."

"Fine, come in and have a seat."


	35. Chapter 35

"You wanted to leave New York?"

"I like Vermont."

"Why? It's boring."

"Have you ever been to the ghetto?"

"No."

"Violet you know you can't have friends over after seven o clock."

Fitz came in the kitchen and went to the coffee pot. He was exhausted. Between staying late at the office and keeping Olivia happy, he barely had time for sleep. Olivia had craving for everything they didn't have in the fridge. When she wasn't hungry, he was massaging her back and feet until she fell asleep.

"I didn't invite Vanessa. She came with Anette."

"You're Vanessa?"

She nodded and continued to stuff her mouth with casserole. Fitz looked around confused before making his way to the foyer. Olivia was coming towards the kitchen with her parents and half sibling. Fitz didn't know what to say about their uninvited guests.

"Hello President Grant."

"Can I speak to you in my office Anette."

Olivia didn't break her stride. Fitz was handling it. Eli tried to follow Anette and Fitz stopped him.

"Only Anette."

He took a seat in his leather chair and waited for her to explain herself.

"What is it President Grant?"

"Why are you in my home?"

"Dinner."

"My home is not a soup kitchen."

"We want to hangout with Olivia and Violet."

"My wife is very pregnant, and my daughter has a full schedule."

"We're leaving after dinner."

"I know that. I don't know what you want from Olivia?"

"I don't want anything."

"You want money."

"I want a job President Grant."

"You moved here without a job?"

"I want Vanessa in a safe neighborhood. I'm sure you understand that."

"Olivia can't fix your problems. She has her own responsibilities."

"You can give me a job President Grant."

"You want to work for me?"

"Yes at your foundation."

Fitz laughed, "Hire you? I have to speak with Olivia. You can go back to the dinner table."


	36. Chapter 36

"Who is this?"

"My daughter."

"What?"

"I had a baby last year. I thought you knew that."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she's with my grandma in New York."

"I've never met anyone my age with a baby."

"You're still a virgin?"

"I've never kissed my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"I don't want his tongue in my mouth. That's gross."

Vanessa laughed, "Do you want to see a video of her first steps?"

"Anette let you have sex?"

"I don't need her permission for that. She was always at her man's house doing her own thing."

"I wonder what their yelling about in there?"

"I don't know Violet. Aunt Olivia is probably mad at my mom for moving here."

The noise was getting closer. Olivia came outside and went to her car.

"Mom where are you going?"

"I need a minute Violet."

Anette came out a few seconds later. Olivia kept walking to her car.

"Let's go Vanessa. We're leaving."

"How are we getting back to the hotel?"

"We can walk. It's only a few minutes away from here."

"What about grandpa?"

"Let's go Vanessa!"

"Aunt Olivia can you drop us off?"

"No I can't."

"Mom what did you say to her?"

"We don't need help from this bougie phony. We're going back to New York."

"Don't call my mom bougie. You're jealous because you will never be her."

"Watch your mouth Violet." Anette shouted.

"Anette you need to leave my house now."

"Someone needs to teach Violet some manners."

Olivia leaned against her car and rubbed her back. She couldn't deal with the drama right now.

"Worry about your daughter and granddaughter. I'll make sure my kids are fine."

"Yeah I'll do that while your husband takes care of Jake's twins."

"You need to leave Anette. My mom won't throw you off this porch, but I sure will."

Vanessa stepped off the porch. She didn't come for a fight. Anette took a step towards Violet and she screamed when Violet knocked her down. The ground was wet.

"You pushed her in the mud!" Vanessa screamed leaning down to help Anette.

"What's all this noise about?"

Fitz came outside with Eli and Maya following behind him. Eli was speechless seeing Anette covered in mud. Fitz looked at Olivia. She was smiling. Maya couldn't hold back her laugh.

"This isn't funny! Get the car dad. We're leaving now."


	37. Chapter 37

"Can I ask you something?"

Olivia pressed her stomach trying to move the baby out of her ribs. Instead of moving, the baby gave her a kick. The other twin moved closer to her back pressing a nerve. Olivia bit her lip to hold back tears.

"Bring me a heating pad, and you ask me anything."

"I don't know where that is?"

"Go look for it."

"This house is huge."

Olivia really needed Fitz, but he couldn't leave his office every time she needed him for something.

"What do you want to ask me Violet?"

"Is Jake the dad?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation with me?"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not giving you the details."

"Did you ever cheat on my dad?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Violet why are asking me these questions?"

"You don't really know who the dad is. The twins are going to be confused if Jake is their dad. I think you should get a paternity test so my dad can know if the twins are really his. He shouldn't have to pay for the twins if they aren't his."

"What else do you want to know? Are you going to ask me the details about your conception? Do you want to know what I had for lunch before I met up with your dad? My ovulation date? How about my constipation and hemmorid cream."

Violet blushed and looked away embarrassed. Olivia was giving too many details.

"I don't need to know all that."

"You don't need to know anything about my pregnancies."

"I just want my dad to be sure."

"Go find my heating pad now!"

Olivia grabbed her phone to call Fitz. He needed to come home and give her a massage.


	38. Chapter 38

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"I'm not giving you anymore money Violet."

"I'm not asking for money. I'm trying to help you save money."

"What is this about?"

"How can you be sure the twins are yours?"

"They are mine. You really shouldn't be concerned about that."

"I love you and mom, but what if mom is saying these babies are yours because Jake isn't here to help her take care of them. I think you need a paternity test."

"Where is all this coming from Violet?"

"I was mad when Anette said the babies are Jake's, but I knew she could be right. We don't know."

"You are not part of this pregnancy. Olivia and I know. That's all that matters."

"I just want you to find out for yourself. I mean let's keep it real dad. Mom doesn't have a track record of being faithful. She was cheating on Jake with you. Do you really know for sure the twins can't be his?"

"Violet you are being very disrespectful."

"I'm really not trying to be rude. I just don't want you to spend money on the twins if they aren't yours."

"How about I stop spending money on you?"

"Why?"

"If you're right about Olivia, then some other guy might be your dad. How about you go find him and spend his money."

Violet's lip trembled and her eyes watered. Fitz let her cry. She needed to understand what calling Olivia a whore meant for all of them.

"Do you want a paternity test Violet?"

"I'm not talking about me."

"Why not? If I'm getting a paternity test for the twins, I should get one for you too."

"Mom wasn't married to Jake."

"No, but she was recently out of a relationship with Edison."

"Okay, I get your point. I won't ask you about it again."


	39. Chapter 39

"Nine more days."

"Nine very long days. We else do we need?"

"The nursey is perfect."

"Is the house clean enough?"

Fitz laughed at his wife. They had new carpet upstairs and downstairs. The house looked new.

"We're going to have two newborns in less than two weeks without a nanny."

"I hope they let us sleep after the first week. What if they don't nap long enough Fitz?"

"We'll drink more coffee. We may need a lot to keep up with our boys."

"A boy and a girl."

"I'm so tired of yellow and white. I'm ready to buy some more colors."

"We will know really soon Fitz."

"How soon can we start working on our next baby?"

Olivia laughed, "You cannot be serious."

"I want more babies after the twins."

"Not with me."

"We can have another baby."

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore. Hire a surrogate and I'll consider it."

"Only if we can use your eggs."

"Let's just keep our mind on the twins Fitz. They're not even here yet."

"They grow up fast. It's 9:00. She's two hours late."

"You let her go to the movies at 6:30. What did you expect Fitz?"

"I wasn't looking at the clock when she asked me about the movies."

"She went with Adam. I don't think she thinks kissing is gross anymore Fitz."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you see how they look at each other?"

"I haven't seen Adam in months."

"I think she needs birth control."

"You think Violet's having sex?"

"I don't know. There's something different about her. She's not so whiny anymore."

"She's still a brat."

"Violet is hardly ever here Fitz. We've been so busy preparing for the twins. She barely speaks to us."

"I hope she's not pregnant."


	40. Chapter 40

"You're two hours late."

"You said I could go to the movies."

"Violet we need to talk."

"Okay, I won't go to the movies so close to curfew."

"We need to talk about more than that. I see the way Adam looks at you."

"What are you saying?"

"Have you kissed him?"

"Yeah once. His breathed smelled like onions. He said he should have brushed his teeth after eating that burger. We haven't kissed again."

"That's it?"

"Yeah are you angry now?"

"Violet do you really expect us to believe you've only kissed Adam?" Fitz asked.

"He held my hand."

Olivia looked Violet in her eye. "Are you using condoms?"

"You think I'm having sex with Adam?!"

"You can be honest with us Violet."

"Im not a whore! I'm saving myself for marriage!"

"You're haven't really spoken to us lately."

"Because you two are always talking about the twins. You pushed me out and replaced me. I'm giving you both what you want. You don't want me following you around. I'm not a cute little baby anymore."

"You are not being replaced."

"Really mom? We never go anywhere together. You only call me when you need me to bring you something from the kitchen. You're always at work dad. I'm just getting used to being on my own."

"We have to get ready for the twins."

"I respect that. I need you to respect me. The twins will be here in a week. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Violet."

"I'm done talking about this mom. You can insult me tomorrow when I'm in a better mood."

"Violet get back here."

"No dad. You both are making angry."

Violet ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"She does not talk to us like that."

"Let her calm down Fitz. She was honest. That's what we wanted."


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you sure you want to do this without medicine?"

"I don't want our babies drugged."

"We've been here 9 hours. You need to hurry up and push them out."

"Shut up Violet."

"You can go to the waiting room."

"I don't want to sit in those plastic chairs."

Olivia winced and held her stomach. "I think I'm at ten centimeters Fitz."

"I'll get the nurse. I'll be right back."

"I know you're happy Violet."

"Do I look happy?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't happy. We're not forcing you to stay at the hospital."

Violet tried not to smile. "I am a little happy."

"Come here."

Violet pulled herself out her chair and stood beside Olivia.

"I know you're scared. These babies will not replace you. Violet you will still be my sweet little girl. I need you to be my helper. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know. It's just been us for so long."

"They're going to look up to you. I need you to be a sweet girl for me and your dad."

"You never have time for me anymore."

"I will make time for you. I'm not going to miss out on these last few years of you being at home. I need you just as much as you need me."

Olivia winced again. She was trying not to push.

"What do you need from me?"

"Hold my hand."

"I don't want you to be in pain."

"I'm okay."

Fitz and the medical team came in a few minutes later. He smiled when he saw Violet helping Olivia through the contractions. He didn't know what happened when he left, but he was happy to see Violet not complaining about the labor."

"One more push Olivia."

"It's a boy."

Olivia fell back on the pillow. Fitz wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you."

Olivia smiled at him and prepared herself to push again.

A few pushes later, Olivia heard another cry.

"Another boy."

Fitz was overcome with emotion. He couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

"Thank you Livvy."

"Good job mom."


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm not going to school."

"Turn the alarm off." Olivia grumbled.

They were all sleep on the sofa. Violet didn't move until Olivia pushed her head off her shoulder. Fitz was still snoring. The twins were sleeping in their bassinette. It was Monday morning, and they took turns staying up all night. Olivia had to get up and pump more milk.

"Your phone is going to wake them up."

"No, they need to sleep a few more hours."

"What time is it?" Fitz asked sitting up.

"7:00."

"Violet get ready for school."

"I'm too tired."

"Let her stay Fitz."

"You need a nanny. We can't all stay up like this."

"We're not getting a nanny Violet."

"I can't sleep with all that noise."

"Get some ear plugs. You don't have to sleep down here with us."

"You almost dropped the baby dad. You should be happy I caught him."

"We need a routine." Olivia said.

"Fitz you take the day shift, and I'll take the night shift."

"You can't stay woke all night."

"I can handle it Violet."

"I can't help you at night. I have to sleep."

"I'm not asking you to stay up all night."

"I cancelled my date with Adam. I'm not cancelling every weekend."

"I don't want you to cancel your plans. I appreciate you helping me and your dad. Go upstairs and get some sleep."

Fitz pulled Olivia close to him and wrapped her in his arms. Violet stumbled up the steps.

"We made it through the first night."

"How are we going to handle this without sleep?"

"I'm giving you what you want Olivia."

"I'm just so tired."

"We're doing a great job. They're sleeping now."

"Let's try to get another few hours of sleep before we start the day."


	43. Chapter 43

_Seven years later_

"Asher stop running in my house."

Olivia stopped washing dishes when she heard glass break. Fitz yelled and the boys apologized. Aiden came in the kitchen a few minutes later searching for his water bottle.

"Mom are we going to the park today?"

"Your dad is taking you to the park. I'm spending the day with Violet."

"Why? She is always complaining about something."

"She just wants everything to be perfect on her wedding day."

Violet came in the kitchen with a wine bottle and Aiden ran outside.

"I know you have a corkscrew around here somewhere."

"You're drinking this early?"

"I can't hear myself think with all this noise."

"It's not that loud."

"The mortgage company tried to raise my interest rate. I've been on the phone with them all morning. The idiot tried to say my loan didn't have a fixed rate. Adam is taking my car for an oil change, so I'm stuck here for a few hours."

"When are you meeting with the wedding planner?"

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Why is she late?"

"The bakery made the wrong cake."

"Drink your wine and take a few deep breaths. You are too stressed."

"My wedding day is tomorrow, and the cake isn't ready."

Olivia laughed, "At least you're not pregnant."

"Dammit I didn't take my birth control pill this morning."

"You should be taking it daily."

"I know mom. I need to set a reminder on my phone."

"You should."

"Is it normal to be terrified? I'm going to need to be really drunk."

Olivia laughed, "Do you really want to have this conversation?"

"No."

"Don't wear white the next day."

Violet blushed and sipped her wine.

"You're a great friend mom. Thank you for letting me stay here a few days."

"You are always welcome here. This will always be your home Violet."

"I think the boys need you outside."

Olivia looked out the window. Fitz was breaking up a fight.

"They're okay. Everything is perfect."

 **The End**


End file.
